Couldn't Be Happier
by 3Mindy3
Summary: PART 2 OF THE FIYERO SAGA! This story follows "What Is This Feeling?" If you haven't read it, please read that first. This takes place in between "Thank Goodness" and "As Long As You're Mine" from mostly Fiyero's point of view. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Reflections

**YAY! Thanks to the people who left so many lovely comments, I'm thrillified to present the sequel to "What Is This Feeling?"**

**We find Fiyero during the second act right before "Thank Goodness" takes place, but don't worry, there will be a flash back! I also might note that the sequel is a bit more difficult for me because it's easier to write Fiyero in character during the Shiz-era than the second act, so bear with me. His personality has changed a bit, well what do you expect? He had to go through years being seperated from Elphie! He is a little sadder than you remember...**

**I must stress that it's important to leave some reviews because now I'm going to be busier than ever and might not be as motivated, but as long as people read, I shall write!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though it depressing me to say it, I...don't...own...Wicked...way to rain on my parade Madame Morrible!**

* * *

_Reflections_

Fiyero took in the surroundings of his new quarters. He and Glinda had recently taken up residence in the Emerald Palace after the Wizard had decreed Glinda as Glinda the Good officially.

His room was cavernous, much larger than he required. His wall was draped in emerald velvet and one wall was covered with a colossal book case packed with numerous volumes of books, just as he had requested. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and a wood-burning fireplace crackled in the corner. It was indeed a room fit for a prince, and it was hell to him.

Fiyero looked down on his bed where his freshly tailored Captain of the Guard uniform lay, and it sickened him every time he laid eyes on it. The very idea of leading a team, whose sole duty was to hunt the Wicked Witch of the West, was too much for him to bear.

The _Wicked _Witch of the West….Fiyero recalled the day he first heard that horrific title.

* * *

Fiyero and Glinda stood unmoving in train station as she wept into his comforting shoulder.

"Glinda…where's Elphaba?" he had asked, dreading what the answer might be.

_"Is she trapped somewhere? Is she sick? Is she injured? Is she…" _he thought of all of the horrific things that could have kept her from coming home to Shiz, to Glinda, to _him._

After Glinda had composed herself enough, she took Fiyero's hand in hers and began to lead him towards her dorm. She kept mumbling about how he needed to hear the real story before the word gets out. Fiyero followed willingly, feeling very numb. When Glinda opened the door to her dorm, a fresh wave of emotion hit her as she saw Elphaba's room exactly the way she left it. She sat down on her own bed and Fiyero joined her.

"Glinda, what happened? Why didn't Elphaba come home with you? Is she…" Fiyero began with an urgent voice, unable to bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

"No Fiyero, she isn't dead." She choked out.

Fiyero felt a split second of relief until reality set back in. Glinda took a deep breath.

"Oh Fiyero, it was horrible." She whispered.

Glinda spared no detail of their trip to the Emerald City. She talked about meeting the Wizard who wanted to test Elphaba on her powers and how she read the Grimmerie to make the monkey's fly. How the Wizard had no real powers and he was the one behind the animal problems, how Elphaba decided to go against him. She told how Elphaba enchanted the broom and flew away, promising to fight the Wizard, and finally how Madame Morrible branded Elphaba to be called "The Wicked Witch of the West."

The hairs stood up on the back of Fiyero's neck when she told him Elphaba's new name. He felt that he was going to be ill so he stood up and told Glinda he had to leave.

"No, stay with me please!" she pleaded grabbing his arm.

"I have to go!" he growled as he walked out of her dorm.

Fiyero slammed the door to his room and threw his jacket across the room. He pushed things off of their shelves and kicked his nightstand before sliding to the ground, taking fist-full's of his own hair.

_"I had my chance, and now she is gone."_

* * *

It only took a few weeks for Glinda to regain her usual personality, but Fiyero understood that behind her brave face was someone who was hurting. He couldn't leave her, not now, besides she made it clear Elphaba wasn't coming back.

Fiyero stayed dormant for months, talking to almost nobody except Glinda, and when the rumors about the new Wicked Witch began to fly through school, there were days he couldn't make himself get out of bed. His heart was broken.

As their years at Shiz went by, Fiyero began to take comfort that Glinda was with him and he realized he genuinely cared for her well-being. He could never love her in the way she wanted him to, his heart was with the women supposedly flying around Oz and terrorizing citizens, and it always will be. However, being around someone who knew the truth about Elphaba was very reassuring.

After their days at Shiz were over, he and Glinda decided to move to the Emerald City. Going back their he could tell was difficult for her, this was the place she and Elphaba had decided to call home after Shiz until fate had a different plan for them.

* * *

Despite the solace he found in Glinda, Fiyero never truly felt happy. Not when he knew Elphaba was flying around Oz, alone, with Oz always on alert.

He thought of Elphaba as he looked around his new luxurious room.

_"This was supposed to be her life, not mine." _He thought.

That night, Fiyero lay in his new bed, mind unable to stray from Elphaba. Tomorrow would be the day that they would announce to Oz that Glinda has become the right hand women to the Wizard and he is now the Captain of the Guard. Tomorrow he would have to put on a happy face to the people in Oz as they said terrible things of Elphaba.

By the sound of the muffled sobs coming from the room next door, Fiyero could tell that Glinda was thinking of the same thing he was.

* * *

**Any thoughts on the sequel so far? Press the button below and tell me and Fiyero about it! **


	2. Couldn't Be Happier

**This is a rather long chapter so I'll make this quick. Not much surprise here, basically "Thank Goodness" from Fiyero's POV!**

**Reviews keep Fiyero alive and brings Elphaba closer to him, please keep them alive!**

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said before, I don't own Wicked :(**

* * *

_Couldn't Be Happier_

_"This feels all wrong." _Is all Fiyero could think as he stood at the podium with Glinda in front a large crowd of the denizens of Emerald City.

"Fellow Ozians! As terrifying as terror is, let us all put aside our panic for this one day…and celebrate!" said Glinda with a bright smile as she began to sing. She was certainly better at putting on a brave face for the citizens of Oz than he was. Grinning, telling everybody everything is perfect and happy in the world when really everything is going wrong.

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"Let's have a celebration the _Glinda _way!"

"THANK GOODNESS!" the Ozians sang.

"Finally a day that's totally Wicked Witch free, we couldn't be happier! Thank goodness!" sang Madame Morrible jubilantly.

Fiyero balled up his fists and composed himself as he heard Madame Morrible start to speak.

"And thank goodness for _you_ Glinda! And for your handsome swain-" she began.

_"Don't even address me, you horrible women." _Fiyero thought, trying to control his temper.

"Our new Captain of the Guard! You've been in the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you, Captain?" she asked Fiyero.

"Well, I don't think of her as a wicked witch-" Fiyero began, feeling anger boil up within him.

"So Captain- how does it feel?" Madame Morrible interrupted.

"Frustrating, but I became Captain of the Guard to find her, and I'll keep searching until-" he began, determined to get his point across.

"No, about being engaged!" she responded.

_"WHAT?" _he thought. Suddenly the crowd below him cheered as a sign that read 'CONGRATULOTIONS!' fell above his head.

"This is an _engagement _party?" he asked in disbelief to his, I guess you could say, fiancé.

She giggled and nodded. "Surprised!"

_"I can't believe she did this! Don't I have a say in this engagement?" _Fiyero thought angrily. He had always day dreamed about being engaged to Elphaba, he had never intended to propose to Glinda.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

She clapped her hands excitedly. "We hoped you be! The Wizard and I!" she said before singing again.

"Yes we, couldn't be happier, right dear? Couldn't be happier, right here, look what we've got! A fairytale plot! Our very own happy ending!" she sang.

_"Yes dear, I simply couldn't be happier." _He thought in an outrage. _"Being forced into an engagement in front of thousands of people I despise, yes Glinda I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."_

Fiyero only knew that things could only get worse when Madame Morrible began to speak again.

"Then with a jealous SCREAM! The Wicked Witch BURST from concealment, where she had been lurking, surrpetitially!"

The denizens of the Emerald City responded with a loud gasp. It still amazed Fiyero how willingly they believed the vicious lies the horrible women spread.

"I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!"

_"What?"_

"I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!"

_"What?"_

"I hear some rebel animals, are giving her food and shelter!"

_"WHAT!"_

"I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can MELT HER!"

"WHAT!" He shouted out loud.

"MELT HER! PLEASE SOMEBODY GO AND MELT HER!"

_"These citizens are as empty-headed as those college kids at Shiz!" _he thought.

"Do you _hear _that?" he finally spat at Glinda, expressing his outrage. "Water will _melt _her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe ANYTHING!" he said before stepping off the podium.

"Fiyero!" she called as she followed him.

"Well I can't just _stand _her grinning, pretending to go along with this!" he said furiously. People spreading lies had always bothered him, but this was out of line. They aren't just teasing her about her skin anymore, they actually believe that you can murder her with a simple bucket of water!

"Fiyero, do you think I _like_ hearing them say those awful things about her? I _hate_ it!" Glinda said in a low voice.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here-!" Fiyero said. He had only agreed to go with Glinda to the Emerald City because he wanted to stick by her. Being around her made him feel closer to Elphaba, he had always hoped that she would come back and check up on Glinda, and he would be there as well. The dream of being able to see her again was exhilarating, but it was just that, a dream. He had given up long before in hopes of finding where she was hiding, but it didn't mean he stopped looking. He would be perfectly content in leaving this Oz awful place forever.

"I can't! I can't leave now…when people are looking to me to raise their spirits!" she said clutching onto his arm. Fiyero could care less about those terrible people's spirits, and he knew that Glinda didn't either. She liked the attention and that was it.

"You can't leave because you can't resist this. That's the truth." He said venomously.

She considered this for a moment. "Well, maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?" she said.

_"Elphaba could, that's who!" _

"You know who could. And who has."

"Fiyero-I miss her too! But we can't just stop living! No one has searched harder for her than you! But don't you see…she doesn't want to be found. You've got to face it."

This hurt him. She doesn't want to be found…maybe Glinda is right. Maybe he should face it; he could marry her and live a comfortable life in the Emerald City, it wouldn't be Elphaba, but at least he wouldn't spend his days alone.

Surrendering, Fiyero took Glinda's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You're right. And look, if it'll make you happy- of course I'll marry you." He said reluctantly.

The look in her eyes was a sad one.

"But- it'll make you happy too. Right?" she asked quietly.

"You know me…I'm always happy." He said harshly towards her before turning and heading home.

_"Yes Glinda, I'm always happy. The person I care for above all others is on the run, and I've been convinced to marry someone I could never love. I truly…couldn't…be happier."_


	3. I'm Sorry I Failed You

**Here is the next installement to the story "Couldn't Be Happier"! Sorry it's so short, but I've got quite a few ideas for my next chapter, so if you don't like this one then you have something to look forward to! (See if you can find the subtle foreshadow)**

**DISCLAIMER ( RENUNCIA) :I don't own Wicked (No soy dueño de "Wicked") ****No matter what language I say it in, it doesn't make it less sad :(**

**Please Please Please review! We ALL know what happens during Fiyero and Glinda's engagement party, they are getting so close you can almost taste it! But none of that will happen if I don't feel like writing, plus I just love that little E-mail saying "You got a new review!" and when I'm happy, everyone is happy!**

* * *

_I'm Sorry I Failed You_

Glinda and Fiyero strolled around the ball room of the Emerald Palace. On her ring finger was a ring with a large aquamarine gemstone…that she picked herself.

"Now this is the main dance floor." said the party coordinator to the couple.

"And I was thinking we would set up various bouquets around the room, in pinks, blues, and greens-" he said.

"No!" Glinda interrupted. "Er—I mean, this room already has so much green, I'm thinking more along the lines of a light blue color scheme…" she said quickly.

The party coordinator smiled warmly. "That would look lovely Miss Glinda; after all, it is your night!"

While his fiancé and the planner discussed flowers and spotlights, he couldn't help but remember his first day at Oz when he planned the extravagant party at the Ozdust.

_"Only one difference, this time Elphaba isn't going to show up in a pointed hat." _He thought sadly.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone to discuss the arrangements." The planner said winking before taking his leave.

"Well?" Glinda asked raising her eyebrows. "Don't you love it?" she inquired with an expectant look upon her face.

"Yes Glinda, it's the perfect place for our gala." Fiyero replied devoid of any emotion. _"Everything's simply perfect."_

"Oh _good!_" she squealed clapping her hands together. "It's going to be positively magical darling, everyone in Oz is coming!" she exaggerated,

"Well not everyone." Fiyero mumbled looking away from her face.

Glinda sighed and turned his head to face her.

"I know you wish she could be here to celebrate dearest. Don't you think I wouldn't give anything to have my _best _friend come to my own engagement party? I'm heart broken." She whispered.

Fiyero lightly pecked her forehead and pulled her into a light hug. Sometimes he felt he was too hard on Glinda. He always felt terrible for leading her on, he has never wanted to intentionally hurt her. She was truly a good person and he sometimes he needs to remind himself that it wasn't her fault that Elphaba had left to save the animals. He could also tell that she occasionally regrets not going with her, and she misses Elphaba as much as he does. Though it was the selfish path for her to take, Fiyero was happy that she took the train back home from the Emerald City. It was hard enough to lose Elphaba; he didn't want to lose his best friend as well.

"There, there." He said softly, patting her on the back. "This is...a happy day." He said hesitantly.

She nodded and then smiled before prancing off to meet the party coordinator.

Fiyero realized what all of this meant. Marrying Glinda means giving up on hope of ever having a life with Elphaba, after he marries her, even if he finds Elphaba there is no way he could drop everything to be with her if he had a wife waiting at home, which up until now he would have done in a heartbeat. The truth is he had lost hope long ago after several futile attempts to find her. He never stopped wishing though.

* * *

Fiyero stood in his quarters, preparing for the ball. He looked at himself in his ornate-framed mirror. His hair was tidy and he was wearing green Gale Force uniform by request of the Wizard. Just another way to display how little power he and Glinda had over him, they were both puppets in his plan. Just like Elphaba was.

Fiyero reflected on his current lifestyle. He was wealthy, he lived inside a palace, he was adored by all of Oz, and he was engaged to a beautiful woman.

_"This was everything I ever wanted, but now it's not enough for me." _

Fiyero opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a MOST WANTED sign with Elphaba's face on it. He had torn it off a store window one day while he was taking a stroll through the Emerald City and decided to keep it…it was the only picture he had of her. As he looked into her face, which had been edited to make her look sinister, he felt that he was betraying her.

_"Why aren't you fighting for me Fiyero?" _he could almost hear her say.

_"Don't you love me?"_

"I'm sorry Elphaba." He whispered to the picture. "I've tried so hard to find you." he added as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry I failed you Elphaba."

He slowly placed the photo back in his desk drawer and departed his room to meet Glinda.

Eventually he reached the top of the staircase where a beaming Glinda stood to greet him. He took her arm and stood with her to await the announcement announcing their entrance.

"Attention honored guests! It is my privilege to present to you for the first time being engaged, Oz's new 'it' couple, Glinda the Good and Fiyero Tiggular!" the announcer spoke.

The last thought that went through Fiyero's mind as the double doors opened to reveal a ball room packed with cheering guests was; _"Good-bye Elphaba."_

* * *

**Did I make anyone cry? Haha jk, but don't be sad for long! Every Wicked fan knows what comes next!**


	4. At Long Last

**MESSAGE: I made an error while posting my third chapter to this! I accidentally replaced the chapter with another copy of the second one when I tried to fix a typo (oops) but I re-posted the third chapter and it's good to go, please read it before you read this chapter! :)**

**HERE IT IS! THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! (and no, it's not the end of the story) No big surprises in this chapter, half of it is direct quotes from the musical. (for all of those who are getting ready to file a lawsuit on me, check out my pretty little disclaimer...HAHA!)**

**I have to admit something, reviews are my drug and if I don't have any than I will die! AND SO WILL FIYERO BECAUSE HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON ME! Who want's to help me out here?**

**DISCLAIMER: GRR! I DON'T OWN WICKED AND NEVER WILL! *kicks table* I have past the denial stage and have moved on to anger, though I doubt I will never reach the acceptance stage.**

**Enjoy!**

_At Long Last_

Fiyero and Glinda gazed upon the grand ballroom. Every audience member in the crowd roared as the two of them slowly began to descend down the staircase. Glinda was positively beaming as the grand spotlight showered upon her and the crowds cheered her name. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Fiyero did his best to put a happy expression on his face as he bowed to her and began to dance.

He and Glinda spun across the ballroom in perfect balance as the music swelled throughout the room. Soon enough, more Ozian couples began to join them on the dance floor, celebrating what Fiyero considered his greatest failure. Fiyero couldn't look in Glinda's eyes as they twirled, so instead he looked to her twinkling tiara. His mind began to wander as the gentle lull of the music played, and as always it landed back to Elphaba. He thought of the night he arranged the Ozdust party, and how she strode to the center of the floor and began to dance alone to no music. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. Glinda misread his smile and leaned up to peck his lips.

Glinda seemed to be having the time of her life as the night wore on.

_"Who knows? Maybe I could be happy with Glinda…maybe I can accept my life for what it is at the moment, I could do worse."_

"Oh Fiyero, when are you going to propose to me?" Glinda asked him suddenly while taking a sip of her cocktail. Fiyero nearly choked on his.

_"WHAT?" _

"Excuse me?" he asked when he stopped choking. She rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to get down on one knee and ask to marry me?" she asked casually.

"Aren't we already engaged?" he asked horrified.

"Yes silly, but you never _proposed_! It's what all of Oz wants to see! Besides…it's not official until you do!" she said giggling.

Fiyero took deep breaths to calm him down. It was one thing to agree to marry her, but how can he kneel down and ask for her hand when he didn't love her. He couldn't blatantly lie with such ease to all of Oz!

Glinda looked into his eyes and saw the reluctance. "It doesn't matter sweetie, we are still engaged, and I just want all of Oz to be as happy as we are."

"Fine." Fiyero snapped as he grabbed her wrist.

"_ALL RIGHT SO BE IT! The point of no return, it's clear the universe just doesn't want him to be with Elphaba. She wants me to propose? I'll propose! What does it matter to me anymore?" _Fiyero thought furiously as he walked towards the center of the ballroom and got down on one knee, taking Glinda's hands.

The crowd watched with smiles as he took Glinda's ring off her finger and held it up for her to see.

"I know you didn't get a proper proposal, but here it is. Glinda Upland of the Upperuplands, will you-"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" he suddenly heard the Wizard's throne bellow, interrupting his proposal. He quickly stood up; anything to get away from this nightmare was welcome to him.

"I have to go Glinda, the Wizard needs me!" he said as he dashed away leaving Glinda looking curious and disappointed.

Fiyero sprinted towards the throne room, expecting to see some of the Wizard's flying monkeys loose and in need of gathering up. It wasn't the monkeys.

As Fiyero darted into the room, rifle in hand, his eyes met up with a face he had never expected to see again. Elphaba.

* * *

"Fiyero!" she cried in shock and relief.

"_I must be dreaming." _thought Fiyero.

After years of intense searching, years of separation, and years of heartbreak, there stood Elphaba Thropp before him. Throughout the years she had obviously suffered some wear and tear. Her simple black dress that hung loosely on her too thin frame was ripped and torn in many places. Her raven black hair was tangled and matted and fell past her waist. However her face was the same, the green face that he had memorized every detail of in his years at Shiz, her chocolate brown eyes wide with fear. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I don't believe it." Fiyero muttered softly.

She began to walk towards him with the look of overwhelming relief in her eyes.

"Fiyero thank Oz!" she said.

He had to think quickly, the guards couldn't know about their past or neither of them stood a chance.

"Silence Witch!" he bellowed. He almost felt his heart tear as he saw the shock cross her face as she backed away in fear.

"There's a goat on the lam sir." said one of his brainless guards.

"Never mind all that! Just…fetch me some water." He said remembering the outrageous tales he had heard a few days before.

"Water, sir?"

"You heard me, as much as you can carry." he said, getting rid of them.

They obliged and exited the room.

"Fiyero…don't do this." she pleaded softly. It killed him to see her so defenseless and frightened, but her had to keep up the act.

Without warning, he reached behind the throne and grabbed the Wizard who screamed in protest.

"Don't make a sound your Ozness, unless you want all of your guest to know the truth of the wonderful Wizard of Oz." he spat.

"Elphaba, I'll find you later, get out of here now!" He said, desperate to get her to safety and petrified to let her out of his sight again.

"Fiyero you frightened me!" She said softly looking into his eyes.

"I thought you changed." She added with a sad look in her eyes.

As Fiyero considered her words he realized that he has. She changed him. He had been a changed man ever since the day with the lion cub. He cared about things, about life. He started thinking about everything, he even started to read. She had single-handedly transformed him from an irresponsible prince to someone who cared. She had changed him for the better.

"I have changed." He told her softly, his eyes meeting hers. His heart leapt again just like it did years ago at the train station…until Glinda had interrupted them.

As if on cue, Glinda pranced into the ballroom saying "What's going on?"

_"No Glinda! You'll ruin everything…you _always _ruin everything!" _Fiyero thought heatedly.

"Elphie!" she whispered as she ran to hug her best friend. "Thank Oz you're alive!"

"Glinda please just go back to the ball!" Fiyero almost roared. There was no way she was going to keep him from Elphaba, not this time.

"Fiyero? What do you mean?" she asked walking towards him.

_"Besides…it's not official until you do!"_ he heard Glinda's words from before replay in his mind.

"I'm going with her." He said softly.

"What?" Elphaba asked quietly in disbelief as their eyes met.

"What are you saying?" Glinda's hurt voice said after a moment of subtle silence from behind them, they both looked back to her.

"That all this time?" she said shaking her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "The two of you behind my back?"

Elphaba started to swiftly walk towards her shaking her head, still completely shocked at the current events.

"No, Glinda! It wasn't like that!"

"Well it was." Fiyero said. He couldn't stand there and pretend that he hadn't thought of Elphaba every second they were apart. "But it wasn't-" he began to explain. But he had no time; he dashed towards Elphaba and grasped her hand.

"Come on! Come on let's go!" he shouted as he began to run out of the throne room, ignoring the light hearted feeling he had while holding her hand.

"FINE GO! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER!" Glinda screamed as they departed.

Fiyero and Elphaba hadn't gotten very far when he realized he still had Glinda's ring.

"Wait here!" he told Elphaba before dashing into the throne room. Glinda sat on the ground, holding her legs to her chest, weeping. He went up to her and opened the palm of her hand, placed her ring in it, and closed her fingers around it.

"I'm sorry Glinda, It's always been her." he said and without another word he ran out the door and grabbed Elphaba's hand once more.

_"At long last."_ Fiyero thought as he and Elphaba ran down the corridor.


	5. Reunion

**This is it! Only one chapter lect before the end of this tale! However, a review from xFroggyFernyCabbagex requested that I continue with this story until the "Finale"...what do you think? Is it trilogy time? I find this funny because I had only meant the first chapter of "What Is This Feeling" to be a one-shot and it expanded to this long saga! I won't write a third part to it if not enough people review telling me to write one!**

**REVIEW RANT: Here is my review rant that I post every chapter, and here is the bottom line. I like reviews, reviews make me happy, reviews make me wanna write more! When I don't get reviews, I'm very sad, no reviews makes me want to scream and never write again...it's up to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fiyero, Elphaba, and Wicked are not my creations, but they are 3 of my favorite things! **

_Reunion_

Fiyero and Elphaba rushed down a dark stony corridor only lit by torches, not daring to release the other's hand.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba hissed, slightly out of breath. He didn't answer.

"Fiyero!" she hissed louder.

"There is no time to explain here Elphaba! Put your hood on." Fiyero demanded. All he could focus on at the moment was getting her out of this wretched castle.

"But-"

"No time!"

Fiyero suddenly heard voices and footsteps from around the corner of the hallway they were in. Thinking fast, he pulled open the nearest door and yanked her into the room with him.

They were in a little room with stone walls and no furniture. Fiyero predicted it hadn't been used in years. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening for footsteps, trying to steady his breathing. When he heard voices of one of the guard members just outside the door, he signaled for Elphaba to be silent. She obliged and pressed her own ear against the wall.

"Who would have ever guessed it? _Fiyero Tiggular_, the man who mercilessly forced us to search for the witch day in and day out was her ally this whole time?" Fiyero heard one of the guards say.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him...why I ought to!" another one replied sounding infuriated. Fiyero examined Elphaba's face as it paled to a lighter shade of green and she placed one hand over her mouth.

"Come on; let's keep moving before they leave the castle!" Yet another guard yelled. Fiyero eventually let out a sigh of relief as her heard footsteps heading in the opposite direction.

Suddenly he felt a heavy blow to his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he looked at Elphaba who looked livid.

"What _are you thinking?_" she hissed at him. "Do you have _any _idea what you have done?" she asked with a vicious glare. She quickly stood up and began to pace in the small room.

"I _thought_ I made that quite clear." Fiyero said, rubbing his head where she had hit him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't think for a _moment_ that I'm letting you come with me." Elphaba snarled, keeping a stony look on her face.

Fiyero felt his heart drop as he heard her say that. There was no way he was letting her leave this castle without him…he isn't going to give up that easy.

"Well I think it's a little too late for that!" he said gesturing towards the door.

"No! No it's not too late for you!" Elphaba shrieked, shaking her head hysterically.

"It's too late for me but it's _not _too late for you! It _can't_ be too late for you!" she panicked, trying to formulate a plan.

"Umm…you can tell them that it was a trick to capture me! Yes, a trick! And you tried to make me believe you were my ally to catch me…but I somehow escaped! You'll be welcomed back as a hero!"

Fiyero frowned at her and began to walk towards her. "I'm coming with you."  
"No you're not!" she hissed.  
"I'm coming with you Elphaba!" he repeated, inching even closer.  
"_No you're not!_"

"Why not?" he hissed finally. He hadn't realized how close they had come to one another, there faces just inches apart.

"Because…" Elphaba whispered, looking up into his eyes, her cheeks turning red. "…because I care too much about you to let you." She said quietly, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. She tried to turn her head away from Fiyero so he wouldn't see but he placed his fingers under her chin and turned it back towards him.

"Elphaba." he said firmly. "Do you know how hard I've searched for you? Do you know _how long_ I have waited to see you're face again? Can you even comprehend how many nights I have laid awake in bed, unable to sleep because I'm thinking about you? _Worrying _about you?" He told her softly. He took her green hands in his and she began to shake her head again.

"Fiyero…you aren't thinking straight. You don't mean what you say. You're making the _biggest_ mistake of you're life." She whispered, trying desperately not to let her tears fall. Fiyero brought one of his hands up to her cheek, she flinched at the touch.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was not telling you my true feelings for you the _moment_ I realized them."

Elphaba began to take deep breaths, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"_This _doesn't happen for me. This kind of thing is what happens to Glinda, _not me_. Who would ever choose _me _over someone like _her_?" she whispered as she looked into Fiyero's blue eyes with sorrow. "Just look at me." She added.

"I'm sorry Elphaba but the deed is done. I've _already _chosen you. I chose you the day we saved the lion cub…I fell in _love _with you that day and I have loved you ever since." Fiyero confessed. Elphaba began to shake her head faster than she had before as her breathing became shallow. She looked as though her legs would give out any moment so Fiyero held her at the waist.

"Elphaba, if you can look into my eyes and honestly tell me that you don't love me back, then by all means, I will go back out there and tell them the story you devised. But just know that this..._you_ are what I want, and if you tell me to leave it's for you, not for me." Fiyero said calmly thought his heart was beating rapidly.

Elphaba slowly looked into his eyes and tried to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him, her unshed tears at last slid down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She said almost inaudibly.

Fiyero's heart leapt out of his chest as he took hold of Elphaba's green hands and placed a kiss on them. He beamed at her and as a surprise to them both, she smiled back.

"I don't _believe_ this." She almost laughed as Fiyero wiped her cheeks clean of tears.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you Elphie!" Fiyero whispered as he took her in his arms.

"Mmmm…" she sighed into his chest. "Don't call me Elphie."

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT INTO A TRILOGY (there is only one chapter left of this part!)**

**_/\_ Elphie wants you to review this...don't you like Elphie? _/\_**


	6. As Long As She's Mine

**Here it is, the last chapter of "Couldn't Be Happier"! I must admit though, I'm not terribly thrillified about how it turned out. I'm just not happy with how this ended, so I suppose I can turn this into a trilogy. You'll have to give me a few days to work it all out and after that section, that's IT! This was originally meant to be a one-shot and now look at it! Haha, gotta love it!**

**This chapter is pretty fluffy, and I'm not the best at writing fluff but readers eat it up like cotton candy, so if you guys aren't thrilled with this chapter then I'll make the 3rd part of the story better. I'm better at writing when there is some big issue, not when every thing is sunshine and rainbows, which is why I'm bad at writing fluff...**

**Please please review, I love reviews! That's all I can say, it keeps me strong in a pro-Wizard of Oz world. I really won't write another section if you don't ask for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: As I have written in the last 5 chapters, and all 6 chapters of What Is This Feeling, I _DO_, excuse me, _DON'T _own Wicked! **

_As Long as She's Mine_

After a long journey by broomstick, Elphaba landed at last in an un-inhabited forest. Fiyero had always been terrified of heights, but flying was the quickest way out of the castle and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy holding Elphaba close to him.

Elphaba was silent for almost the entire trip, at first Fiyero thought she simply needed to focus all of her energy in flying the broom, but then he felt something might be wrong. Her body seemed more tense then usual.

"Elphaba?" he asked from behind her.

"Y-yes?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her gently.

"Y-yes…I-I'm fine." She stammered. Fiyero wasn't convinced,

"Elphaba…what's wrong?"

She was quiet for a very long time before answering.

"I just don't believe any of this is real." She sighed. "I just know that I'm going to wake up any second now…and you'll be gone. I always wake up." She said sadly.

Fiyero kissed her shoulder. "I know the feeling; I've had this dream before. The only difference is that in the dream I wasn't afraid of heights." He chuckled as he tightened his hold on her. She placed an emerald hand on his arm which was wrapped around his waist; he could tell something else was troubling her.

"Why me?" she whispered into the cold night.

"I don't understand." Fiyero replied.

"Fiyero, why did you choose me? You can have had any girl in Oz, and you are choosing _me_. Forgive me but I'm having trouble understanding why." She said bitterly.

"What's not to love?" Fiyero chuckled.

"I'm serious Fiyero! I'm the _Wicked Witch of the West_ for Oz's sake! And let's face it, I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I'm…" she began.

"And you're what? Green? You should know by now that I'm really not as shallow as I once acted! Besides…I think you're quite beautiful." He supplied. "The reason I fell in love with you is because you see the real me. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. You saw straight through me and nobody had ever done that before. You were real, I could tell you didn't like me because I was a prince…well I didn't think you liked me at all. You are smart and caring and _real, _you're very special. Now Miss Elphaba Thropp…why _me?_" he asked.

"Well, there was the initial attraction of course to the _scandalacious _prince…I am human despite people's assumption otherwise." She smiled. "And then the day with the lion cub…"

"Ah yes, I know it well."

"But the thing that had me was that you…you stood up for me." She said slowly.

"What?" Fiyero replied confused.

"I know you didn't know I was there, but I heard you stick up for me in the lounge that one night before I left…nobody had ever defended me before." She said quietly. "However back then I thought it was for _Galinda's_ sake…_I had no idea_! Never in a million years would I have guessed that you…and the train station…the poppies…"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Fiyero groaned dramatically as he wrapped his arms tighter still around her waist.

* * *

Fiyero could sense that Elphaba was still having trouble believing his words; she seemed troubled as they looked around the forest for a place to stop. He couldn't take his eyes off her though, and as he studied her face he could see traces of guilt. He offered her his hand as they walked and squeezed it reassuringly. He was going to prove how he felt towards her if it killed him.

When they had reached a clear space in the woods, Fiyero knelt down on the ground and offered his hand up to Elphaba who stood before him. She took hold of it cautiously and joined him on the ground.

_"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings, could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me"_

Elphaba sang vulnerably. She placed her hand on Fiyero's cheek, who placed a hand over hers.

_"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border line,_

_And if it turns out, it's over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine"_

Fiyero's heart pounded as he listened to her sing, he had imagined this in his mind countless times in the past, but he had never imagined it would come true. He felt his palms begin to sweat as leaned in closer to her. When their lips met for the first time, the world could have ended and Fiyero wouldn't have noticed. All he could focus on was his lips on hers, his fingers tangled in her hair, how she smelled like pine. Overwhelmed, he broke away.

_"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing, through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling…it's up that I fell!"_

Elphaba beamed at him and took his hands in hers.

_"Every moment, as long as you're mine," _

"_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time!"_

They sang together in perfect harmony as they rose to their knees to be closer to each other.

_"Say there's no future, for us as a pair…" _Fiyero sang sorrowfully, dreading the thought of losing her.

_"And though, I may know I don't care!" _they sang together.

_"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_

_And know I'll be here, holding you,_

_As long as you're mine!"_

Fiyero studied her face again and noticed that she had a slightly confused look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing…it's just for the first time…I feel…_wicked!" _she said with a grin. Fiyero grinned back and pulled her back into another kiss.

He was public enemy number two, he had no where to live, and all of Oz wanted him dead, but with Elphaba in his arms, he truly couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**The End! If you hated, tell me so I can improve! And don't forget to ask for a 3rd part!**


End file.
